


The Random Luck of the Universe

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Proposal of sorts, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Timmy goes into heat whilst filming Call Me By Your Name, it's up to Armie to help him through it. Will it help Timmy overcome his shyness around the Alpha? How will it affect them and the characters they are playing? Or will the baby change everything?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForYou_InSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYou_InSilence/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée is having one of his daily piano lessons when it is interrupted by a blonde Adonis who immediately reduces the Omega to a stuttering mess.

It had all started the day they met. Timmy was a shy Omega, particularly around new people or those he found particularly attractive. It was a beautiful sunny day in Crema, as most days had been during his stay in Italy so far, but Timmy was stuck inside having another piano lesson. Don’t get him wrong, Timmy enjoyed his lessons, it really helped him get into Elio’s mind frame by on beautiful days like this one, Timmy wishes he had more time to spend outside during the day. Living in New York meant that he had very little chance to sit outside with a book or something and rejoice in the sunshine. Besides, New York was a very busy city, you could always hear cars, people chattering away, and the amount of pollution meant that it wasn’t exactly the type of place you would want to spend time outside if given the opportunity. Crema was completely different.

Timmy had been sat at the piano, trying to focus on the piece he was supposed to be playing when he heard footsteps down the corridor. Based on the scent that was approaching, there was an Alpha outside. Believing that it wouldn’t be someone looking for him, Timmy kept his head down, pretending to focus. He nearly fell off the piano bench in surprise when the door was pulled open and a blonde Adonis strolled in. If he hadn’t smelt the pheromones before the man entered the room, Timmy would have been able to tell he was an Alpha upon first look. Tall, handsome, muscular. He was so lost in his own musings tat he almost missed the Alpha begin to speak. “You’re Timothée, right?” He asked. Timmy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “I’m Armie.” The blonde Adonis introduced.

“H-hi.” Timmy stammered, looking at his feet. As someone who had never spent much time around Alphas, to say Timmy felt intimidated was an understatement.

“Sorry to interrupt your piano playing. You’re very good, how long have you been playing for?” Armie asked, trying to strike up a conversation with this adorable Omega who seemed to be rather nervous.

“Um, I, uh, I-I got here a-about six w-weeks ago. S-so, uh, that long.” Timmy stuttered. He internally congratulated himself on managing to string together a complete sentence despite the stuttering.

“Only six weeks! You’re very talented.” Armie smiled, making Timmy feel as though all of the bones in his body had just turned to jelly. “Do you fancy going for something to eat? I can hardly talk to anyone else, are they all Italian Betas? Does anyone besides you and I speak English?”

“I-uh, would but I h-have to finish t-this. Luca d-does speak English b-but not very well.” Timmy replied. How he wished he could get his brain in gear and talk to his co-star without being reduced to a stuttering mess. Timmy hoped it didn’t take him long to get used to the Alphas presence or he was going to continually mess up his lines. Maybe going to spend some time with him would’ve helped. Timmy hoped things would go well. He completely understood why the casting directors had taken their secondary genders into account when making the decision, things were going to look more authentic but Timmy was very anxious. No one in his immediate family was an Alpha. Of course he knew they existed, there had been Alphas a La Guardia but all of his close friends were either Betas or other Omegas. He’d never spent an extended period of time with an Alpha before and now he needs to be intimate with one.

“Okay. I’ll see you at Luca’s later?” Armie asked. Never before had he been attracted to an Omega upon first glance like this one.

“I-I’ll be there.” Timmy smiled shyly as Armie left the room. Once he was alone again, Timmy let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. How was this going to go?


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie could immediately sense the anxiety coming off the Omega in waves. He needed to find a way to make Timothèe more at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect on real life at all.

Armie could tell as soon as he met Timothée, that the Omega was full of nerves. Timothée probably wasn’t aware of it but he was filling the air around the two of them with his pheromones, practically warning Armie to stay away from him. But Armie didn’t want to stay away. He wanted to wrap the Omega in his arms and protect him. Timothée’s immediate reaction to him filled Armie with dread, how were they supposed to create the intimacy of Elio and Oliver if being in a room together caused Timothée such distress? Of course, it was going to take them some time to get used to each other and they would need to figure out how they worked together. At least with Luca deciding to film the scenes in chronological order, it would probably be a few weeks before they reached the intimate scenes.

* * *

That night, the entire cast and crew went over to Luca’s house for dinner. It appeared to be quite normal as everyone settled into their routine quite quickly, there were a few exceptions, like Armie who was new. People would go into the kitchen and grab a drink, Luca spared no expense as there was a variety of different alcohol, soft drinks and cordial to choose from. Most people appeared to have chosen wine, Armie observed based on how empty the bottles were and the fact that there were more bottles waiting to be opened. Once everyone (or at least most people) had arrived, Luca would lead the way to the dining room where there would be a meal of some sort. Tonight, a buffet had been spread out on the table. Armie was astounded at the sheer amount of food, was it even possible for this many people to get through that much food in one night?  
After grabbing a glass of wine and piling his plate with pizza, crisps (chips), sandwiches and mini sausage rolls, Armie wandered back through to the main room to find somewhere to sit. It was then that he spotted a head of brown curls sat alone on the patio. As he made his way over, the Alpha tried to release calming pheromones so that he didn’t spook the Omega too much. “Hello Timothée. How did the rest of your lesson go?”  
“Well, thank you.” Timmy replied, feeling much more at ease with the Alpha’s conscious effort to make him feel better. “You can call me Timmy, if you prefer. No one tends to call me by my full name anymore.”  
“I quite like calling you Timothée, especially if no one else does.” Armie responded. He quite liked this Omega, so much more than any of the others he had ever met. There was just something about him. Timmy was allowed a few more moments to think about how to respond to Armie’s statement by Luca’s sudden appearance.  
“Rehearsal tomorrow.” He announced. “10 in morning.” Luca then left as though he’d never been over to them in the first place.  
“I like the way you say Timothée.” Timmy whispered. He almost thought Armie hadn’t heard him until he felt the Alpha’s breath against his ear.  
“Since it’s getting late, do you want me to walk back with you to where we’re staying, Timothée?” Armie whispered. Timmy shuddered when Armie said his full name like that, so close to his ear. Timmy nodded, unable to trust himself to speak around the Alpha for the second time that day, especially considering how he had just shuddered when he felt the Alpha’s breath beside his ear.  
Armie picked up both of their plates and Timmy grabbed their glasses before carrying them inside. Timmy quickly said goodbye to Luca before joining Armie at the door to make the short walk down the street to the apartment complex they were staying in. Despite not talking, Timmy felt very at ease in the Alpha’s presence. It was a new feeling for him, but he was enjoying the company anyway. Armie was walking closely to Timothée, the wine was beginning to muddle his thoughts until the only thing that remained was the curly haired Omega currently walking by his side. “Thank you.” Timmy piped up as they began to climb the stairs of the complex to reach their rooms. “I usually have to make that walk alone which I dislike. As an unmated Omega, I feel quite nervous wandering around alone and my family don’t help.”  
“You don’t have to thank me. I don’t like the thought of you having made this walk alone for the past six weeks.” Armie replied. “Why don’t your family help?”  
“My family are mainly Betas with a few Omegas. I don’t know any Alphas closely, so I get nervous. My ma and pa are Betas and constantly tell me to be wary of any Alphas, especially if I’m alone, unprotected. They love me and don’t want to see me get hurt, I guess they’re projecting their fears of Alphas onto me.” Timmy explained. He didn’t need to add the reason why his parents were afraid of Alphas, maybe if something developed between them, Timmy could bring it up.  
“Is that why I make you nervous?”  
“Partly. You’re an Alpha. I don’t know you well. And I find you to be rather attractive.” Timmy responded. His eyes widened in shock when he realised he had just admitted his attraction to Armie. Timmy was feeling incredibly thankful that they had just reached the apartment that had been his home for the past six weeks and would continue to be so for the next two months. Without a goodbye, Timmy grabbed his keys from his pocket and let himself in, practically slamming the door in Armie’s face.  
As far as Armie was concerned, the evening had gone very well. He was getting to know Timothée and was liking what he discovered. By allowing Timothée to begin a conversation, the 19-year-old Omega hadn’t stuttered once. He’d also let slip that he found Armie attractive. That was a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the massive support I received on the first chapter. I can't promise daily updates as my muse has a mind of it's own but I hope you all continue to enjoy.


	3. First (and only) Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, it was time to head to the Perlman's villa for their rehearsal but will Timmy's nerves cause issue? And what is he forgetting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support - the response to this fic has been completely overwhelming. I hope you all continue to enjoy whilst my muse is being active. I googled the script so hopefully the scene number is as accurate as possible.

The morning of the rehearsal, Timmy was a nervous wreck. He had no idea what to expect other than knowing that Luca was slightly unconventional when compared to other directors, but everyone had their own ways of doing things. When waking up, Timmy was alarmed to notice that he had overslept (even though he’d probably only slept for a few hours total) and was going to be late to meet Armie and Luca at the villa. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door. Timmy jumped out of bed and ran to the door, he was surprised to find Armie on the other side. “Are you- Oh, have I just woken you up?” Armie asked upon looking at the sleepy Omega.

“I, uh, w-was awake. Ju-just.” Timmy stuttered.

“Would you like me to wait for you and we can walk to the villa together? I remember you saying last night that you dislike making the walk from Luca’s to here alone and the villa is further away.” Armie offered. Timmy felt an ache in his heart. This Alpha was incredible! They’d only known each other for less than 24 hours and he had been paying attention to what Timmy had been saying and doing what he could to make the Omega feel better.

“P-please wait.” Timmy replied, heading back into his apartment, motioning for Armie to follow. Armie took a seat on the sofa whilst Timmy headed into the bedroom to get dressed and use the bathroom. Once ready, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and went back into the main room to join Armie. “Let’s go.” Timmy smiled, grabbing his keys and following the Alpha out of the door. Timothée’s daily heat suppressant was still sitting on his bedside table, waiting to be taken.

* * *

The walk to the villa was quiet. Timmy didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth like he’d done the previous night when admitting that he was attracted to the older male. Armie really wanted to bring up the end of their conversation from the previous night but could sense the young Omega was anxious enough over whatever was running through his mind to need to worry about anything else. Personally, Armie’s inner Alpha was over the moon that this young Omega felt something towards him. Armie had felt an immediate connection with his co-star and wanted to see if anything could happen between them but Timmy’s issues with Alphas was unlikely to allow that to happen. As long as they could continue to build their friendship in the way it been since the previous day.

Upon arriving at the villa, Luca immediately ushered the pair into the garden and to a shaded spot under some trees. “Let’s look at scene… 58.” Armie and Timmy both grabbed their scripts and turned to the scene they had been asked to rehearse. Timmy’s heart sank upon reaching the correct pages. Monet’s berm. Elio and Oliver’s first kiss. Timmy’s pulse started to race. Was he ready for this? Armie could very easily sense the distress coming from the Omega. “Whenever you’re both ready.” Armie allowed Timmy to lead, knowing that Timmy would be much more comfortable if he was the one to initiate it. Timmy appreciated this as it gave him the chance to pull himself together. Besides, Elio was the one to initiate the kiss in this scene. When he felt able to, Timmy leaned forwards and tentatively pressed his lips against Armie’s. “No, no, no. You have to want to kiss each other. Immerse yourselves in it.” Luca guided.

They tried again, Timmy trying to act controlling alongside his nerves. Armie  brought his hands to cup Timmy’s face at the same time as his tongue asked for entrance to Timmy’s mouth. Timmy quickly gave up any control and allowed Armie to lead. When Timmy moved his hands to clasp together at the base of the Alpha’s neck, Armie grabbed Timmy’s hips and hoisted the Omega to straddle his lap. Timmy could no longer function. His brain was so clouded with lust and adoration for this Alpha, he could feel himself getting slick. It was in this moment that Timmy remembered they were rehearsing a scene and pulled away from Armie, climbing off the Alpha’s lap and laying down in the grass so that he could catch his breath. Both of them looked a mess; erratic breathing, messy hair, kiss swollen lips. It was also noticeable that Armie was hard, and any other Alpha or Omega in the vicinity would be able to smell Timmy’s arousal.

After regaining the ability to breathe and speak properly, Armie sat up and looked at Timmy. The curly haired Omega had never looked more beautiful in Armie’s eyes. All Armie could think about was trying to find a way to make this Omega his. “Where’s Luca?” Timmy asked, alerting Armie to the fact that their director was no longer there.

“No idea. Let’s go and find him.” Armie replied, jumping to his feet and offering a hand to Timmy who accepted it with a blinding smile.


	4. Luca's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get heated at rehearsal, Luca decides to leave Armie and Timmy to work things out before they rejoin him in the villa.

Luca wasn’t oblivious. He could quite clearly see that there was a connection between Armie and Timothée. It was quite obvious to anyone who saw the pair interact. When they began to immerse themselves in the kiss, it transformed. They weren’t Elio and Oliver, it was Armie and Timothée. Luca felt that it was only fair to leave them to work through what they needed to. It could only be beneficial to the filming process.

When Armie and Timothée returned to the villa, it was apparent what had been going on. They both looked dishevelled and had kiss swollen lips. Another clue was the blissed-out expressions on their faces. “Did everything go well?” Luca asked, despite already knowing the answer.                                                                                                                        “Yes.”

Now that things were more settled between the lead actors, Luca felt much better about looking through the script with the pair and gaining their opinions on how certain scenes should go. After breaking for lunch, Timothée went for his afternoon lessons, leaving Armie and Luca to discuss things. “Does he seem more comfortable around you now?” Luca asked.

“Well, the ice had definitely been broken but I guess I’ll find out when I see him next. For all we know, this will make him more nervous around me.” Armie reasoned.

“Timothée has a difficult time around new people. You’ll get there in time.”                                                                                                                                                             

“I hope so. There’s something about him. I just want to get to know him better. I hope there could potentially be something more between us.” Armie admitted. 

“Just make sure you take good care of him. Timothée deserves nothing less than the best.” Luca stated.


	5. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That morning's rehearsal had left Timmy's head in a spin and he needs some advice. Who will he turn to?

Timothée was sat trying to focus on playing the guitar. But something was off. He couldn’t concentrate at all. His mind was too preoccupied with the events of the morning. They had kissed! Timmy had felt so safe and wanted. Did the Alpha have a natural calming effect on everyone? Or was he just doing his best to care for Timothée? He felt so nervous and confused. What were these feelings? Of course, Timmy isn’t an idiot, he was definitely attracted to his co-star and that rehearsal had really gotten his blood boiling with lust. He needed to talk to Pauline.

After all of his lessons were over for the day, Timothée headed back to his apartment and immediately called his sister, knowing she would be able to offer him some advice over his current situation. Pauline answered almost straight away. “Timmy!” She exclaimed in delight. “How’s Italy treating you?”

“It’s going well. I’m enjoying how peaceful and relaxing it is. Luca is really considerate about everything. I did call for a reason though, so can we catch up later?”

“Of course. What’s up, little bro?”

“Um, Armie arrived yesterday. He’s an Alpha. I’m really nervous around him.” Timmy paused.

“You already knew he’s an Alpha. You were always going to be nervous around him, you’re an Omega. And you’ve never spent much time around Alphas, not in an intimate way especially. You’ve never been intimate wit anyone and the first time you’re going to do it is in a movie! Of course, you’re nervous.” Whilst Pauline was rambling about Timmy’s nerves, the Omega let his eyes scan the room as he had left in a rush that morning. When his eyes landed on the bedside table, his heart sank.

“Shit.” He whispered.

“Timmy? What’s wrong?” Pauline asked, voice full of concern. Timmy didn’t know what to do. How stupid of him to allow his nerves to get the better of him! “T? You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry, Pauline. I just noticed something. I’ve been very stupid. I need your advice about something different now.”

“Are you going to tell my why? I can’t give you specific advice if I don’t know what’s going on.” Pauline stated.

“I forgot to take my suppressant.”

“Okay. So, you’re going to go into heat in the next couple of days. What are you going to do about it?” Pauline replied, calmly. Despite feeling full of panic at the thought of her younger brother going into heat on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, she needed to remain calm so Timothée didn’t panic. Any nearby Alpha would be able to smell distress Omega and heat pheromones.

“That’s what I need your advice on! What do I do? Find somewhere to stay? Talk to Luca? Ask an Alpha to help me through my heat?” Timmy asked.

“You’re nineteen now. It’s going to be much more difficult to wait out your heat alone as your body is ready for you to have children, you’ll be pining for an Alpha. Ideally, you should find someone to mate with. But that’s just my opinion. Maybe you should ask Luca for his advice too.” Pauline suggested.

After saying goodbye to his sister, Timothée set off to walk to Luca’s place. It was nearly time for the group to meet up and have dinner anyway. Timmy had decided that Pauline was right, someone else’s opinion could be important. However, on his way to Luca’s, a certain Alpha he was hoping to avoid caught up to him. “Hey, Timothée. How are you feeling?” Armie asked, falling into step beside the Omega.

“I’m fine, I think. And you?”

“I’m good. Can we talk about what happened at rehearsal this morning?” Armie asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“I agree that we need to talk about what happened, but can we do it later?” Timmy asked as he knocked on Luca’s door.

“Yeah. Is everything alright?” Armie asked, suddenly concerned.

“I’m fine. I just need Luca’s advice on something but it’s nothing to worry about.” Timmy replied, as Luca opened the door and invited them both in.

Whilst Armie was occupied with talking to someone, Timmy took advantage of the Alpha’s distraction and approached Luca. “Can I talk to you? It’s kind of important.” Timmy asked. Luca accepted and took Timmy into another room, offering the Omega some much needed privacy.

“What is matter? You look distressed.” Luca stated, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s shoulders to try and offer some comfort.

“I forgot to take my suppressant this morning, so I will be going into heat in the next couple of days. I don’t know what to do. Pauline suggested finding an Alpha, maybe mating but I want to know what you think as I’ve messed things up for all of us.” Timmy explained.

“I believe your sister is correct. The easiest way to deal with your heat would be to find an Alpha to share it with but things are much easier said than done. You haven’t messed anything up, we don’t start filming for another three weeks anyway.” Luca replied kindly.

“So, I need to find an Alpha. But who?” Timmy mused aloud.

“I can think of one.” Luca commented, watching Armie looking around the main room or something, or someone.


	6. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy decides to ask Armie to share his heat. How will the Alpha respond?

“Wait, Armie? You think Armie would be willing to help me through my heat?” Timmy asked.

“I am certain that he would. You just need to ask.” Luca replied.

Armie had been looking around, trying to find Timothée to discuss that morning’s rehearsal but couldn’t seem to find the Omega anywhere. He was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder and was overjoyed to find Timothée stood there. “Can we talk?” Timothée asked, a shy smile on his face. Armie agreed and allowed himself to be led to a more secluded part of the house. “I’m not really sure how to begin… Um. I, uh, forgot to take my heat suppressant this morning. So, I’ll be going into heat in the next couple of days.” Timmy admitted.

“Why are you telling me this?” Armie asked, not allowing himself to hope what this could mean.

“I’ve been advised that the best way to cope with my heat would be to share it with an Alpha.” Timmy began, his heart was hammering in his chest. Timmy had never felt more nervous in his life. “Will you share my heat?” He whispered. Armie’s face lit up and he tilted Timothée’s head from where he was looking at the floor and pulled the Omega into a kiss.

“I would be honoured.” Armie replied against Timmy’s lips.

As the heat could hit as soon as the next morning, the pair decided to head back to the apartment complex and begin getting ready. Timmy couldn’t quite believe that this amazing Alpha, who was so caring and considerate of him so far, was willing to care for him through his heat. As that’s what it was. Asking an Alpha to share a heat wasn’t just asking them to have sex, it was putting yourself in their hands and trusting them to keep you safe, hydrated and fed whilst an Omega couldn’t care for themselves. Armie was in awe that the Omega he’d met only the day before was going to be so trusting of him already. Maybe Timothée had also felt the incredible connection upon their first meeting.


	7. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy know that there are some things they need to discuss before the Omega's heat hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I have written chapter 8 today and as my friends can attest to, I spent hours writing it and it's a long chapter. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

Armie wrapped an arm around Timmy’s waist and led him out of the front door and into the cool air of the night. Timmy was sure he was dreaming but allowed the Alpha to pull him closer. Armie was enjoying the warmth that was radiating from Timmy, although that could have been his pheromones altering to prepare his body for the next few days. They walked in companionable silence, still curled together, until they reached Timmy’s apartment and Armie reluctantly let go of the Omega to allow him to open the door and then gripped him tightly. “Armie, we need to talk about this and I can’t think straight with your hands on me.” Timmy admitted.

“Yes. This morning took an unexpected turn, didn’t it? Not an unpleasant one, but still unexpected.” Armie smiled.

“What were you wanting to say before I asked you to share my heat?” Timmy asked nervously.

“I was going to ask if I could court you.” Armie replied.

Timmy stood still, it was as though he’d been frozen on the spot. How could this Alpha want to court him? And why was he asking so politely? Did Alpha’s usually ask this way? Timmy had no idea and his lack of experience was worrying him now. Instead of answering verbally, Timmy launched himself at Armie and joined their lips. Armie responded enthusiastically, allowing Timmy to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck and hoisting himself up until his legs were secure around Armie’s waist, not allowing their mouths to separate once.

When Armie felt it was necessary, he pulled back from the passionate kiss and tried to regain control of the situation. Although he was already tenting the front of his trousers and could smell Timmy’s arousal filling the air. Not to mention, he could feel Timmy’s arousal against his stomach, where Timmy’s slick had leaked through his clothing and Armie could also feel it against his hands where they were cradling Timmy’s ass.

“I want you to fuck me.” Timmy hissed and all rational thought left Armie’s head as he carried the Omega through to the bedroom.


	8. L'amour dans la soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy get intimate before Timmy's heat hits the next morning to ensure this is what the Omega wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank all of you enough for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I apologise if any of the French is incorrect as I don't speak French. Translations are in the end notes.  
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to HufflepuffLightwoodBane and Emmatheslayer.

Armie had wanted to take things slowly, discuss things more but Timothée’s heat was rapidly taking over and would probably be overwhelming by the next morning so maybe it was a good thing that Timmy was so eager whilst he was still lucid. He could still give his consent.

The Alpha carried his Omega through to the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. Timmy was begging for it at this point but as they would be fucking roughly for the next few days, Armie decided to take things slowly, a way of torturing the Omega, driving him even more insane with lust. Timmy was already overheating, a fine layer of sweat covering his entire body, still fully clothed as Armie devoured his mouth. Timmy was getting impatient so Armie took pity on the Omega, pulling off his t-shirt before quickly re-joining their lips. Timmy reached up to undo the buttons of Armie’s shirt, needing more contact with the Alpha’s skin than just Armie’s hands on him. Timmy wanted them to be naked already but knew Armie was completely devoted to giving the Omega as much pleasure as possible. Armie considered himself to be the luckiest Alpha in the world and felt as though he owed Timmy so much.

Once both of their shirts were on the bedroom floor, Armie removed his mouth from Timothée’s to kiss and nip his way down the Omega’s body. Timmy couldn’t hold back his moans as Armie pressed kisses down his neck, biting at his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark. He then kissed down Timmy’s chest until he reached the Omega’s nipples, automatically taking one into his mouth and bringing a hand to caress the other. Timmy moaned loudly, loving the sensations of Armie. He could still feel where Armie had been, like his touch had been imprinted upon the Omega’s body. When Armie decided that this nipple had been abused enough, he moved onto the other one to give it the same treatment. By the time Armie decided to move lower, kissing down Timmy’s stomach and dipping his tongue into the Omega’s belly button, Timmy was a wreck, hardly capable of forming coherent sentences. Not in English, anyway. “Merde, Armie. S’il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas. N’arrête jamais.” (1) Timmy begged. Armie had no idea what the brunette was saying to him but just the sound of French pouring from the Timmy’s mouth turned Armie on, spurring him on as he reached the waistband of Timmy’s jeans.

If hearing Timmy speak French hadn’t had such an effect on Armie, the Alpha would have taken his time, maybe used his teeth to undo the button but he was in a rush to get the Omega out of the remainder of his clothing so he pulled Timmy’s jeans and underwear down in one go before taking his belt off and throwing it across the room to join the rest of their clothes before allowing Timmy to undo the button on Armie’s shorts, giving the Omega some control over the situation as Armie had been taking charge. “Tu portes toujours trop de vêtements.” (2) Timmy complained, clawing at Armie’s shorts so much that the Alpha decided to intervene before Timmy ripped the shorts or damaged his hands/nails. Something Armie never wanted to happen.

After Armie’s shorts successfully landed somewhere in the room, Timmy was then able to pull Armie’s underwear off with much more ease. Now that they were both sans clothing, things could progress much quicker. Armie lay down on the bed, pulling Timmy over his lap so he was being straddled, just like how things had progressed during their rehearsal that morning. Timmy moaned so loudly when he was seated, his cock pressing against Armie’s. Armie briefly though about if they were making too much noise to disturb the people in the apartments near Timmy’s but ultimately decided that he didn’t care. Timmy was grinding his cock against Armie’s, slick running from his hole and down the inside of his thighs, creating a pool on Armie’s leg. Having finally decided he’d had enough, Timmy begged again. “J’ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre.” (3) Considering Armie had no idea what Timmy had said, he allowed the curly haired Omega to continue leading the events. Timmy took Armie’s hand and pulled it so that it was resting on his ass. He then moved Armie’s other hand so that it was pressed up against his entrance, giving Armie permission to touch.

Now that Timmy had explicitly given his consent that he wanted things to go further, Armie was going to take advantage of the permission he’d been given to destroy the young brunette. He quickly but gently shoved the first finger inside Timmy, quietly groaning at how tight and wet the Omega felt around his finger and couldn’t wait to fuck him. “Merde…” (4) Timmy moaned. Ecstasy was creeping up on him as Armie added another finger and started to scissor them, and if Armie didn’t get inside him soon, Timmy was going to cry. Although he felt like crying anyway, the sensations were completely overwhelming. “Si tu ne mets pas ta bite en moi bientôt, je vais jouir de tes doigts seuls.” (5) Timmy stated. Armie still had no idea what he was being told but he could sense that the Omega was getting impatient with the way he was writing against Armie’s fingers. Knowing that he didn’t need any lubricant due to the sheer amount of slick that was flowing from Timmy’s hole, Armie removed his fingers, much to Timmy’s dismay.

“Are you sure you want this?” Armie asked, not wanting to pressure the Omega into anything. Timmy leaned forwards to kiss him. “This is a litigious society, I’m going to need verbal consent.”

“Oui, Armie. Il n’y a rien que je veuille de plus.” (6) Timmy replied. Armie may not be well versed in French but he knew that Timmy had said yes. Now that Timmy had given his consent, specifically about Armie being inside him, the Alpha felt able to take over and guide Timmy through this experience.

He sat up, with Timmy still seated in his lap and cradled the Omega against his chest as he slowly pressed the head of his cock inside Timmy, watching Timmy’s face for any signs of pain or discomfort. When he didn’t find any, Armie held Timmy’s hips and pressed himself in further. Timmy winced briefly as his hole was stretched to accommodate Armie’s girth but Timmy placed his hand on Armie’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure him that it was okay. One of the first things Timmy had noticed about the Alpha was that he could be incredibly protective.

After several more long, torturous minutes, Armie was finally buried balls deep inside Timmy, he had to pause so that he didn’t cum immediately, stretching the Omega even further with his knot. The feeling of Timmy’s walls clenching around him was almost too much. He clearly wasn’t the only one as Timmy’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he was trying to regulate his breathing. When Armie finally moved, neither of them could hold back their moans as they were finally connected in the most intimate way. Armie had put Timmy in this position so the Omega could bury his face in Armie’s neck which is exactly what Timmy was doing now. It only took a couple of thrusts before Timmy came all over their stomachs, sobbing with pleasure, keeping his face buried in Armie’s neck as he was completely overwhelmed by the emotions that washed over him.

Armie was rapidly reaching the edge and he could feel his knot begin to expand to lock them both together, Timmy groaning in discomfort as he was very sensitive due to his orgasm. It only took the Alpha another few thrusts before he came inside the curly haired brunette.

Once his knot had deflated enough to pull free from Timmy, Armie gently pulled out of the Omega and pulled back the covers and lay him down on the bed before wandering to the bathroom to collect a wet cloth to clean up his young lover. When they’d both been cleaned up, Armie threw the cloth onto the floor with their clothes that has been discarded earlier. He then got into bed beside Timmy and cradled the Omega against his chest, gently, pressing kisses into Timmy’s hair. “Thank you. That was amazing.” Timmy praised, struggling to put into words exactly how incredible the entire experience had been for him.

“I’m glad I was able to make it good for you. Do you still want to share your heat with me?” Armie checked.

“There’s no one else I’d want to share it with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fuck, Armie. Please don't stop. Never stop.  
> 2\. You're still wearing too many clothes.  
> 3\. I need you inside me now. I can't wait any longer.  
> 4\. Fuck...  
> 5\. If you don't put your cock inside me soon, I'm going to cum from your fingers alone.  
> 6\. Yes, Armie. There's nothing I want more.


	9. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy talk before showering and heading off to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support with this story. I am trying to update regularly but I keep forgetting - I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.

Armie and Timmy stayed curled up together for quite a while afterwards. Timmy had never felt so safe and comfortable before, it wasn’t long until Timmy fell asleep, lulled to dreamland by the steady beat of Armie’s heart.

When Timmy awoke a couple of hours later, he was alone. This caused him to panic as he worried that he’d been abandoned. Armie sensed the Omega’s distress and ran into the bedroom. Timmy relaxed immediately, realising that he wasn’t alone. “I’m sorry to have worried you but I need to nip out to the market and get some food as whilst you were asleep, I was looking around and you don’t have much in. The last thing I want is for you to become malnourished.” Armie explained, hoping to try and convey that he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. “I don’t really think it would be a good idea for you to come to the market with me as your heat is so close, but I also don’t want to leave you here alone for any length of time. Which would you prefer?”

“Can I come with you? I don’t want to be away from you. Is that okay?” Timmy replied, feeling very much like the clingy Omega’s he’d been told about in school.

“Timmy, I don’t want you to feel as though you have to ask my permission. I wanted to give you the option of whether you came or not, so of course it’s okay if you come with me. Honestly, I prefer you coming with me as I don’t want to let you out of my sight for very long.” Armie stated, reaching out to hold Timmy’s face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to the Omega’s lips. “I was intending to have a shower before going to the market. Would you like to shower with me?”

“Do you mean shower, or do you mean have sex again?” Timmy asked for clarification.

“Considering you’re going into heat and we’ll be having sex almost constantly, I genuinely mean shower. But now you’ve planted that idea in my head, we will be having shower sex at some point.” Armie stood up, removing the underwear he’d put on before going to look around the apartment and holding a hand out for Timmy to take. Timmy accepted the offered hand and allowed the Alpha to lead him to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Armie guided Timmy to sit on the toilet lid whilst the Alpha turned on the shower and made sure that it was at the correct temperature before stepping in and gesturing for Timmy to join him. It was only when Timmy got up and Armie was able to watch him carefully that he noticed the brunette was walking with a slight limp. Guilt crawled into Armie’s gut. He’d hurt Timmy. Maybe not on purpose but he’d still hurt Timmy. As soon as the Omega was stood in the shower cubicle, Armie wrapped his arms around the curly haired brunette and started apologising profusely. “Armie.” Timmy giggled. “What’s brought this on?”

“I hurt you. You’re limping.”

“Oh, Alpha. I’m just slightly uncomfortable as it’s not a sensation I’m used to. Before you ask, I don’t regret what happened between us.” Timmy reassured. Armie just stood there frozen. “Armie? What did I say? Is something wrong?”

“You called me Alpha.” Armie breathed. He was expecting Timmy to reject him, turn him away as soon as his heat had ended, and here they were. The Omega’s hadn’t even started, and he was accepting Armie with open arms.

“Do you not want to be my Alpha? I know everything between us has been rather fast. We can slow down if you’d prefer.” Timmy mumbled.

Armie wasn’t 100% sure how to answer that question. How could Timmy possibly doubt his feelings after everything that had happened? Armie took both of Timmy’s hands in his and made eye contact. “Will you do me the honour of being my Omega?” Timmy could no longer control his emotions and burst into tears.

“Yes please.” Timmy whispered. Armie pulled _his_ Omega in for a proper kiss. Completely ignoring the fact that they were in the shower, Armie put his hands on Timmy’s ass and pressed him up against the wall, lifting _his_ Omega up until Timmy’s legs were wrapped around his waist. Armie was growing hard again, loving how submissive his Omega was.

Armie kept his hands on Timmy’s ass, he could feel the slick from Timmy’s hole flowing over his hands, mixed with the water from the shower. As much as Armie really wanted to take _his_ Omega, claim him, right here against the wall of the shower, they needed to go and get enough food for the next few days. It was as if his Omega had read Armie’s mind – Timmy pulled away from the kiss and put his feet back on the shower floor. “We need to go to the market, don’t we?” Timmy giggled. Armie nodded, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s wet curls.

Now that they were both focused on showering, it took very little time to clean off and get out. Armie really wanted to shower with Timmy again, it was therapeutic for the Alpha to massage the shampoo into his Omega’s curls. Whilst Timmy got dressed, Armie nipped across the hall to get some clothes and anything else he thought he might need for the next few days. After putting on some fresh clothes, the new couple met in the hallway and after Armie had placed his bag in Timmy’s apartment, they linked hands and headed out.


	10. First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple make it to the market in one piece and Timmy's heat hits during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read, commented and/or given kudos on this story. You make me want to keep writing, knowing that this story is being so well received. The next two/three chapters are going to be quite long as I'm not separating each day of Timmy's heat. Expect lots of smutty moments. 
> 
> If anyone has anything they would like to see happen in this story then let me know in the comments. Also, if anyone wants to read a specific Charmie fic then I accept requests.   
> Peace and love.

The market wasn’t too far away from their apartments so despite it potentially being a better choice to grab a taxi or go on their bikes, the couple walked. Armie was aware of how close Timmy’s heat was considering that he’d knotted the Omega a couple of hours earlier but the stares that everyone kept shooting him put Armie on edge. It made the Alpha feel even more protective and possessive of his Omega than he already was. Timmy kept their hands linked as he was feeling nervous, Armie picked up on this and changed his pheromones to calm Timmy and warn any other Alpha’s in the area to stay away.

People walking around the market were in quite close quarters so the Alpha possessively let go of Timmy’s hand and wrapped an arm around his Omega’s waist instead. It was a huge relief to both of them that it was a quick trip and they somehow made it to the market and back in under an hour.

Once back in the sanctuary of Timmy’s apartment, the couple decided to get some sleep as it was going to be a busy few days.

* * *

Timmy awoke during the night feeling as though he was on fire. All he could think about was the Alpha asleep beside him and how much he wanted Armie inside him. Despite Timmy’s heat muddled mind, he didn’t want to disturb Armie so he inserted one finger inside himself, trying not to cry out in both relief and despair.

It didn’t take long for Armie to be roused from sleep as despite Timmy trying his best to be quiet, it wasn’t happening. Once Armie got a scent of Timmy’s pheromones, lust took over and he was immediately hard. Nothing could have prepared Armie for the sight that greeted him when he rolled over to look at his Omega.

Timmy was laying on his back, eyes closed, chest and face flushed, chest heaving. His legs were spread and  he had at least two fingers inside him. Armie could’ve watched him for ages but he was allowed to touch. Timmy noticed that Armie was awake but he was already so far gone. “Touchez moi. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de tes mains sur moi, en moi. Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît.” (1) Timmy begged, reaching out for his Alpha. Armie was immediately there, pressing a quick kiss to Timmy’s lips before moving down to take a perky nipple into his mouth. “Merde…” (2) Timmy groaned.

When Armie had finished with Timmy’s nipples, he moved further down and took his Omega’s cock into his mouth. “Putain, ta bouche est incroyable.” (3) Armie loved being able to reduce Timmy to this mess. Just before pulling off the Omega’s cock, Armie pulled Timmy’s fingers free from his hole and before Timmy had the chance to protest, Armie had replaced the loss with his mouth. “Merde. Merde. Armie, Armie, c'est génial, n'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Alpha, mon Alpha.” (4) Timmy moaned, nonsense flowing from his mouth. All Armie could taste was Timothée’s slick and he loved it. It was unlike anything else. And it was purely Timmy.

It didn’t take long before Timmy was begging again. “J'ai besoin de toi en moi déjà! Baise-moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour me baiser. Ayez besoin de votre énorme bite en moi, en m'étirant, en me remplissant.” (5) As Timmy was becoming more and more impatient, Armie took pity on his Omega, not knowing how long he’d been awake and on edge for. As soon as Armie positioned himself at Timmy’s hole, wanting to be gentle but Timmy wrapped his legs around Armie and pulled him balls deep in seconds. The Alpha gently began to thrust inside, loving the sounds coming from Timmy. “Dépêchez-vous, baise-moi plus fort. Je ne vais pas casser!” (6) Timmy complained. Not knowing what he was being asked, Armie rolled over so that Timmy was now riding him, able to set the pace. With how hard and fast Timmy was fucking himself on Armie’s cock, it took no time at all for them to fall over the edge. As Armie got closer to the edge, his knot began to expand, pushing Timmy over the edge. Armie followed quickly, filling Timmy as his knot was squeezed.

Timmy collapsed onto Armie’s chest, needing to catch his breath. Armie gently stroked his Omega’s back to help him to calm down. They fell asleep like that, still connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Touch me. Please, I need your hands on me, in me. Do something, please.  
> 2\. Fuck  
> 3\. Fuck, your mouth is amazing.  
> 4\. Fuck. Fuck. Armie, Armie, that feels amazing, don't stop, don't stop. I need you so bad. Alpha, my Alpha.  
> 5\. I need you inside me already! Fuck me, I need you to fuck me. Need your huge cock inside me, stretching me, filling me up.  
> 6\. Hurry up, fuck me harder. I'm not going to break!
> 
> Thanks again.   
> Peace and love.


	11. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy navigated their way through the first full day of Timmy's heat. They get intimate a lot but there are also some beautiful moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the continued support with this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy. If anyone has any prompts or headcannons for Charmie fics then let me know and I'll try to write them for you.  
> Peace and love.

Armie and Timmy woke up at roughly the same time, they were still connected. Timmy groaned in delight, clenching around the Alpha. It didn’t take long for him to coax Armie to full hardness. In no time at all, they were both close to the edge. By this point, Armie had a better idea of what Timmy wanted and altered their position so that the brunette was now laying on his back with his legs resting over the Alpha’s shoulders. Timmy moaned loudly, this new position allowed Armie to thrust that much deeper inside his Omega. “Là! Ces’t incroyable, juste là, comme ça!” Timmy cried, clenching around his Alpha as he came. Armie’s knot began to expand, reducing an oversensitive Timmy to a whimpering mess. Timmy moaned again at the sensation of Armie’s seed filling his aching hole.

As they waited for Armie’s knot to go down, the Alpha reached over to collect the packet of wipes from the bedside table to make them more presentable. Once Armie’s knot had gone down, the Alpha got out of bed and put on his boxers before passing a bottle of water to Timmy and encouraging him to drink it in order to avoid dehydration. “Drink this for me whilst I go and get us some food. Do you want anything in particular?”

“My only request is that whatever you make is quick. I want cuddles and more sex.” Timmy replied.

“Okay.” Armie smiled, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s lips before heading to the kitchen.

Whilst Armie was in the kitchen, Timmy gingerly got out of bed and padded across to the bathroom, needing to clean himself up a bit more. Timmy groaned in discomfort, his lower back aching due to the vigorous stretching he’d had to do to accommodate Armie’s girth. After using the bathroom, Timmy limped back into the bedroom to see Armie sat on the bed with two plates of food. “I made omelettes. Is that okay?” Timmy smiled as he sat himself on Armie’s lap, allowing his Alpha to feed him, loving how safe and cared for he felt with Armie.

Once all the food was gone and Timmy had drunk a couple of bottles of water, Armie carried his Omega through to the bathroom and seated him on the toilet lid before running a bath. Armie would’ve preferred a shower but knew that Timmy would be unable to stand for long enough. When the bath had reached the correct temperature, not too hot and but not cold either, and there was enough water in the bathtub, Armie turned the taps off and got into the water, holding a hand out for Timmy. Timmy allowed Armie to sit down first before climbing in and settling himself between Armie’s thighs, leaning back against his Alpha’s chest. They stayed like that for a while but before the water turned cold, they washed themselves and got out. Armie first so that he could grab a towel for Timmy, holding it out and wrapping him up in it as he stepped out of the bath.

The couple then went back through to the bedroom to rest as it wouldn’t be long before they were going at it again. During their rest, Timmy dozed on and off. Every time he woke, Armie would insist that the Omega drank a bottle of water and ate some fruit. Whilst Timmy dozed, Armie caught up with Luca as he had several messages that he’d missed whilst they were busy.

_I hope you’re both okay._

_Are you ready for when Timothée’s heat hits?_

_Has Timothée’s heat hit yet?_

_Do you need anything?_

_You better be looking after Timothée._

Instead of replying to each message individually, Armie wrote one long text to update Luca on what was happening.

**Hi Luca, sorry it’s taken so long for me to get back to you, but Timothée’s heat hit during the night. Before he went into heat, we made a trip to the market to ensure that we have enough food to last us. I promise you that I am taking care of Timothée, I am ensuring that he eats, drinks and is bathed between waves. He’s officially my Omega now, and I’m not going to neglect his health in favour of sex. I’ll let you know if we need anything. Thank you. Armie.**

No sooner had Armie sent the text and put his phone down did he have a lap full of horny Timmy. In no time at all, they were both naked and Armie had his Omega on all fours, ass in the air and Armie’s tongue buried deep inside him, wanting to push his Omega over the edge before he even entered him this time. He knew it wouldn’t take too long as Timmy was already wriggling about. “Merde, Armie. Juste comme ça. Je vais jouir.” Timmy warned. Armie carried on, pushing a finger into Timmy’s hole alongside his tongue. The stimulation was too much for Timmy. “Oui, oui, comme ça. Je jouis. Armie, Armie. Putain, Alpha. Tu te sens si bien.” Armie loved that he could make Timmy cum just from using his mouth and fingers. It also meant that he had the opportunity to make his Omega’s pleasure last longer if he put off his own orgasm. “You’re amazing. I love the feeling of you inside me.” Timmy admitted, once he’d got his breath back. Armie pulled his Omega in for a kiss, Timmy could taste himself on the Alpha’s tongue. He thought that it might be gross, but he loved it, knowing that his Alpha was happy to do almost anything as long as Timmy was getting pleasure from it. How had he gotten lucky enough to find such a caring and attentive Alpha? Although, Armie believed he was the lucky one.

They lazily made out for a while, tongues dancing. There was never any battle for dominance as Timmy quite happily accepted that Armie was in control and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Fuck me.” Timmy demanded. “I want it hard and rough.” Armie could see the lust in his Omega’s eyes. It was common knowledge that Omega’s needed a knot to properly satisfy them when they were in heat. Any other method to bring them pleasure would only calm them for an hour or less. Armie had no complaints as his main goal was to bring Timmy as much pleasure as possible.

“I’ll fuck you once you’ve had a bottle of water. I will destroy your ass. You’ll be able to feel me for hours.” Armie replied. Timmy carefully got up and got off the bed, padding over to the chest of drawers that had many bottles of water on it, so they didn’t have to go far to stay hydrated. Timmy tossed one to Armie before downing his own bottle of water and making his way back over to the bed, swaying his hips seductively as he walked. Armie put the lid back on his own bottle of water and placed it on the bedside table. Once Timmy was within reaching distance, the Alpha grabbed Timmy’s hips and pulled his Omega down on top of him. Armie joined their lips and Timmy giggled into his mouth. Armie rolled them over so that Timmy was underneath him and quickly put the Omega’s legs over his shoulders and pushed inside him. They both groaned as Armie stretched Timmy. It didn’t seem to matter how often they had sex, the Omega was so tight every time. “Fuck, Timothée. You feel so fucking good stretched around my cock.” Armie groaned as he started to thrust roughly into his young lover. Armie appreciated when Timmy said what he wanted as it meant that he was able to give Timmy the most pleasure based on his desires. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach the edge; Timmy, because he was still very sensitive from his earlier orgasm and Armie, because he hadn’t yet cum, and because Timmy felt so good clenching his hole around the Alpha’s cock.

“Merde. Merde. Merde.” Timmy chanted as his orgasm tore through him, ripping Armie’s release from him, locking the pair together as the Alpha’s knot expanded.

Armie gently gathered Timmy in his arms and moved them so that Timmy’s back was pressed up against Armie’s chest. “What do you want to eat?” Armie asked, planning on getting up once his knot had deflated and making them a decent meal to keep Timmy’s energy levels up.

“Anything is fine with me. I just want to sleep.” Timmy replied. Armie passed the unfinished bottle of water he’d placed on the bedside table to his Omega and encouraged him to drink the rest of it.

“I’ll make us some pasta once my knot goes down. You drift off and I’ll wake you when food is ready.” Armie murmured, knowing that his Omega was already half asleep. Five minutes after Timmy had nodded off, Armie’s knot had softened enough for him to pull out of Timmy, releasing a stream of slick and semen from the Omega’s hole. Armie then pressed a gentle kiss to Timmy’s curls before putting on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and going through to the kitchen to make their food.

Whilst waiting for the pasta to cook, Armie took a few moments to reflect on how taking this role had changed his life for the better. Once Timmy’s heat was over, the Alpha planned to go and buy something for his Omega to alert everyone to the fact that Timmy was now claimed and had an Alpha. He just wasn’t sure what to get him. A bracelet? A chain? Maybe he could ask Luca for some advice.

* * *

 

When their food was ready, Armie plated it up and took it through to the bedroom where Timmy was fast asleep curled around a pillow. Armie really didn’t want to disturb his Omega as he looked so relaxed and innocent. After taking a photo of his slumbering Omega, Armie climbed on the bed beside Timmy and gently began to kiss down his throat, before sucking at his collarbone. Timmy was very groggy when he woke but it didn’t take long for him to come around. He quickly got out of bed and dashed to the bathroom before he wet himself. Upon returning to the bedroom, he grabbed another two bottles of water, one for each of them, and sat on the bed beside his Alpha, gratefully accepting the plate of pasta Armie handed to him.

Once all of the food was gone, the couple curled up together, Timmy’s head resting on Armie’s shoulder, the Alpha’s arm wrapped around him. “I was dreading my heat when I noticed that I’d forgotten to take my suppressant. Usually, my heats are very unpleasant as I have to struggle through them alone with only my fingers for release. I can’t thank you enough.” Timmy smiled. Armie pressed a kiss to the Omega’s lips, pulling away before things could get too heated.

“I love you.” Armie confessed.

“I love you, too.” Timmy grinned. They snuggled closer together and drifted off to sleep.

It didn’t matter that their whole relationship had been very quick, they had found each other and that was what mattered.


	12. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have another great day as Timmy's heat continues and they talk to Timmy's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love on this story. You all inspire me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas or want to let me know what you thought, I'd love for you to leave a comment. Thank you for reading.  
> Peace and love.

Timmy woke up due to another wave of his heat overwhelming him. This time, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and pulled the covers away from both himself and Armie. The Alpha didn’t even stir, not even when Timmy reached out and began to stroke his cock. Armie woke with a start when Timmy wrapped his lips around the Alpha’s cock. Armie’s hands immediately found their way into Timmy’s curls, holding his Omega’s head in place and gently thrusting into Timmy’s mouth. The Omega had never given anyone a blow job before and Armie was huge! But he loved it. Armie was fucking his throat with abandon in no time. Initially, he was worried about choking the young brunette, but Timmy happily deep throated his Alpha and Armie stopped panicking. When Armie knew he was close to coming, he pulled Timmy off his cock before encouraging Timmy to straddle him and sit on his cock, just like he had the previous morning. Armie help onto his Omega’s hips as he thrusted up, pushing the brunette down at the same time so he was buried even deeper. Timmy’s orgasm took him by surprise and he screamed the Alpha’s name, knowing anyone nearby would’ve heard him. His Omega’s hole clenching around him tightly is what caused Armie to knot as he spilt inside Timmy.

The Omega collapsed on top of Armie, still joined together by the Alpha’s knot. “That was amazing.” Timmy breathed.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Armie smiled, pulling Timmy in for a kiss. They lay there kissing lazily until Armie’s knot had gone down enough for the pair to separate. Timmy climbed off the Alpha and headed towards the bathroom, only stopping to grab a pair of boxers and some shorts.

“Are you coming or not?” Timmy asked, turning to look back at his Alpha who was still lounging on the bed. Armie jumped off the bed and followed Timmy into the bathroom.

After the couple had showered, used the toilet and brushed their teeth, they got dressed and went through to the main living space so that Timmy could sit on the sofa but still see and speak to Armie as he made them some breakfast. “What are the plans for today or are they the same as yesterday?” Timmy asked, happily watching the Alpha cook their breakfast.

“Probably the same as yesterday but I need to remember to contact Luca after breakfast. Just to let him know how you’re getting on.” Armie replied.

Before breakfast was ready, Timmy quickly downed a couple of bottles of water and had to nip to the bathroom. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table on his way back through to the main room, knowing he really needed to let his family know how he was getting on. Back in the main room, Armie had finished cooking their bacon sandwiches and had plated them up, ready to be eaten. Armie handed his Omega another bottle of water to drink as he ate before allowing the Omega to help him wash the dishes once they had finished. When Armie had put the last of the clean dishes away, Timmy grabbed a handful of soap bubbles and shoved them in Armie’s face, laughing the whole time.

“I’m gonna get you for that, Timothée.” Armie grinned, giving his young lover a head start, before chasing him around the apartment. It wasn’t long before the Alpha caught up to Timmy, picking him up and putting the Omega over his shoulder and carrying him to the sofa. Once Timmy was deposited on the sofa, completely at Armie’s mercy, the blonde pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Timmy replied, pulling his Alpha in for another kiss.

Things got heated quickly, clothes were soon all over the room and Timmy was laying naked under Armie. The Alpha decided against any foreplay, choosing instead, to put the head of his cock right against Timmy’s hole as if he was going to push in but paused, driving his Omega crazy with lust and want and need. When Armie did finally press inside, he moved so slowly, Timmy screamed in frustration. Needing more. It didn’t take Timmy long to realise that this was Armie’s way of getting back at him for the soap bubbles. Besides, Armie wanted to make love to his Omega properly. It was winding Timmy up, but he knew that his release would be much more intense. The Alpha was going slowly but was hitting Timmy’s prostate on every single thrust. The intense pleasure wracked through his body every time his prostate was hit, causing another rush of slick to press around Armie’s cock, leaking out of his hole when Armie pulled out. When Timmy’s orgasm finally washed over him, he screamed silently, his throat hurting slightly from when Armie had fucked it earlier that morning. Timmy had never felt such intense pleasure before and it completely overwhelmed him. Armie continued thrusting, chasing his own release. Timmy was sobbing at the overstimulation as Armie came inside his Omega’s pliant body.

Once Armie’s knot had gone down and the pair had caught their breath, Timmy remembered that he’d brought his phone through. He nearly had a panic attack when he saw the number of missed calls and messages.

67 missed calls from Mom

42 missed calls from Mon Père

75 missed calls from Pauline

22 missed calls from Luca

Pauline:

_Let me know how it goes x_

_Have you spoken to Armie yet? X_

_Timmy? X_

_Please reply x_

_I’m getting worried x_

_Timothée!_

_Answer the fucking phone!_

_I’m gonna tell mom and_ _père_ _x_

_Armie better be a gentleman x_

_Please let me know you’re okay x_

_What is going on? X_

_It’s been more than 24 hours since you told me you’d forgotten to take your suppressant!_

_If you’re okay, I’m gonna kill you!_

Mon Père:

_Pauline nous a dit que vous avez oublie de prendre votre coupe-faim._

_Comment allez-vous faire face seule en Italie ?_

_Votre mère at votre sœur sont très inquiètes._

_S’il vous plait contactez-nous quand vous le pouvez._

_Nous vous aimons, Timothée._

Luca :

_Where did you and Armie go?_

_Do you need anything before your heat hits?_

_I hope Armie is taking good care of you._

_Let me know if there are any problems._

Mom:

_You forgot to take your suppressant?! Xxx_

_What are you going to do? Xxx_

_Who’s going to look after you? Xxx_

_Do I need to come to Italy? Xxx_

_Please answer your phone, baby xxx_

_I’m really worried about you and so is Pauline xxx_

_Call us when you check your messages xxx_

_Pauline said something about an Alpha! What is going on? Xxx_

_Timothée Hal Chalamet! Answer your phone! Xxx_

_I need to know you’re okay, baby xxx_

_Armie Hammer? Xxx_

_Is he with you? Xxx_

_Is he looking after you? Xxx_

_Has he hurt you, baby? Xxx_

_Please call soon xxx_

_I know you’re in heat, but be safe xxx_

_If you are spending your heat with Armie, or any Alpha, is he using protection? Are you on birth control? Xxx_

_Call me back, baby xxx_

Timmy sat up abruptly, pushing Armie off him. “What’s wrong?” Armie asked, sensing his Omega’s distress.

“My family. I need to call them before they decide to come to Italy.” Timmy replied, heading to the bedroom to ring his mom.

“Timothée Hal Chalamet! Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been? What were you thinking? Not taking your suppressant!” Nicole greeted as she answered the phone.

“Mom! I forgot! I wouldn’t have chosen to go into heat away from my family where I know I’m safe. It was an accident!”

“But you are in heat. Are you okay? What is going on? Is Armie Hammer with you? Are you alone? Are you using protection? Are you on birth control? Are you going to mate? Start talking.” Nicole demanded.

“I’m fine, in fact, I’m great. Yes, I’m spending my heat with Armie. Things are going really well between us. He’s so caring.” Timmy gushed, smiling as his Alpha crept into the bedroom, wrapping Timmy in his arms and pressing kisses into Timmy’s curls.

“He better be taking care of you. You deserve the best and anyone who thinks otherwise isn’t good enough for you.” Nicole declared.

“She’s right.” Armie whispered, pressing more kisses against Timmy’s hairline.

“Is he with you now? I heard talking.”

“Yes, Armie’s here. He’s my Alpha.” Timmy admitted.

“Let me know when your heat is over so I’m not worrying the whole time. Keep me updated on how things go with filming. And when you’re back in New York, bring your Alpha with you as we need to have a serious conversation about this. I love you, baby. Be safe.” Nicole ordered before ending the call.

“That could’ve been worse.” Timmy mused.

“If you want worse then you should sit in on the conversation when I tell my parents about us.” Armie commented.

“It won’t go well?”

“They didn’t like me taking this role due to their religious beliefs. When I tell them I have an Omega who is male, they will freak out. But they don’t matter because I love you. You’re mine and no one is going to come between us.” Armie replied. Instead of responding verbally, Timmy put his phone down on the bedside table before climbing into Armie’s lap and gently pressing their lips together, trying to convey all the love he had for the Alpha in that one kiss. Feeling emotionally and physically worn out, Timmy pulled away from the kiss and curled up like a cat in his Alpha’s arms. Armie happily let him.

* * *

 

When he woke, Timmy was alone. There was a note on Armie’s pillow. _Making salad. I love you._ After using the toilet, Timmy made his way through to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. “Hey, I was just coming to wake you. The salad is ready.”

“Great.” Timmy responded, walking over to Armie and pulling him into a heated kiss, completely ignoring the food. However, Armie pulled away when the Omega grabbed his cock through his tracksuit bottoms.

“Food. Then sex.” The Alpha stated. Timmy groaned in frustration, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter and eating the salad that Armie had carefully prepared for him. After their salads had been eaten and Armie had cleaned up the dishes, the Alpha moved over to Timmy and stood in between his legs, pulling him so that they were pressed up against each other as their lips clashed passionately. Timmy really wanted this, really needed this, Armie realised as his Omega had left a puddle of slick on the stool. Armie pulled Timmy into his arms, removing the Omega’s clothes as well as his own. Armie then held the Omega in his arms and pressed Timmy up against the wall, pushing inside him immediately. Timmy loved this new position, it really showed off how strong his Alpha actually was, being able to hold Timmy up whilst thrusting into him. As usual, Timmy was on cloud 9, the angle was perfect and Armie was nibbling on his neck, leaving bite marks in his wake. Timmy also presumed that he would have bruises on his hips from how tightly Armie was gripping him.

When Armie could sense that Timmy was close, he lay the Omega on the kitchen counter where they’d just eaten and continued to pound into his young lover. Timmy was able to let go and fall over the edge, knowing he was secure and wouldn’t be dropped. Not that Timmy thought Armie would drop him anyway. Timmy came so hard, he hoped this meant his head would be over soon. His orgasm was so intense that the Omega passed out.

When this happened, Armie pulled out of Timmy before he knotted, not wanting to continue when Timmy wasn’t awake and consenting, he then carried his Omega through to the bedroom and tucked him into their bed after cleaning him up with the wipes on the bedside table. Armie then went for a shower as he was rather sweaty and he needed to achieve his release, wanking to the thought of his beautiful Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pauline told us that you forgot to take your heat suppressant.
> 
> How will you cope alone in Italy?
> 
> Your mother and your sister are very worried.
> 
> Please contact us when you can.
> 
> We love you, Timothée.


	13. And Breathe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's heat is over and the couple have a lovely breakfast before a phone call reduces the Omega to tears.

When Armie woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find himself alone in the bed. It slightly worried him as he usually woke up to find Timmy pleasuring himself or Armie would be awoken by Timmy pawing at him. Things became clearer when a freshly showered Omega entered the room with a tray. “Good morning, Alpha. How did you sleep?” Timmy chirped as he placed the tray in front of Armie.

“What’s all this?” Armie questioned, looking down at the tray containing pancakes with various topping choices.

“It’s breakfast, silly. My heat is over and I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done. I don’t know how I would’ve gotten over the past three days without you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, it has been an incredible few days for me too. I was expecting your heat to last longer, though.” Armie responded. Timmy got on the bed beside Armie, just laying down and watching as his Alpha ate the breakfast he had lovingly prepared. When Armie had finished the food, Timmy put everything back on the tray and took it through to the kitchen so he could wash them. Armie offered to help but Timmy refused.

“Go for a shower instead. I’m sure you will feel much better after having one. Let me sort the dishes for a change.” Timmy smiled.

Once the breakfast dishes had been washed, Timmy sent a text to his mom. _Hi, mom. I just wanted to let you know that my heat is over. I feel so much better than I ever have after a heat. Clearly, Armie has made a huge difference. I’ll let you know how we get on. Timmy xx_

He had toyed with the idea of texting Pauline but knew that she was going to be furious with him for not getting in touch with her when he spoke to their mom. She picked up immediately. “The next time I see you, you’re dead, Timothee. I’ve been so worried! You tell me that you’ve forgotten to take your suppressant and will be going into heat, then I don’t hear from you for nearly 48 hours!” She yelled.

“I know, I’m sorry. I went into heat less than 12 hours after I spoke to you. Before all I could think about was sex, there were some things I needed to do first.” Timmy tried to explain.

“Like asking Armie Hammer to fuck you?”

“It’s not like that. We-” Timmy began.

“When you knew that he was going to be with you, you could’ve called. And if it’s not just an Alpha fucking an Omega in heat, what is it?” Pauline interrupted.

“Armie isn’t like that. He cares about me.” Timmy defended.

“Yeah, for as long as you’ll have sex with him. Or until he knocks you up and then leaves because the doesn’t want kids!” Pauline claimed.

Timmy ended the call and threw his phone across the room. He then curled up under the covers on the bed, sobbing. This is how Armie found him 5 minutes later when he re-entered the room after his shower. The Alpha rushed over to the bed, pulling the covers back and gathering his Omega in his arms. Not wanting to pressure Timmy into talking, he just ran a gentle hand through Timmy’s curls, rocking him and whispering sweet nothings. Once the Omega had calmed down enough to stop crying, Armie still held him tightly, pressing kisses all over his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, not wanting Timmy to feel pressured into answering if he preferred to keep it to himself. Timmy nodded, getting up and collecting his phone from where it had landed, shattered but still working.

“I rang Pauline. I knew she’d be upset as the last thing she heard from me was before I asked you to share my heat but she’s never been cruel before. She has no faith in you and doubts your intentions. I never even told her we’re promised to each other.” Timmy explained.

“I’m sure she’s just worried about you but didn’t find a way to express her concern and relief in a positive way. Besides, we’ve know each other for less than a week. We’re the epitome of moving too fast.” Armie reasoned.

“I’m sure you’re right, it doesn’t stop her words from hurting though.”

“Let’s go and meet up with Luca. I’m sure he’ll be able to keep our minds off things for a while.” Armie stated, holding out a hand for his Omega to take. After putting on their shoes and grabbing keys, phones and wallets, they linked hands and walked out of the door for the first time in 3 days.


End file.
